


timothy stoker meets a ghost, sort of.

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Bittersweet, F/M, Melancholy, No beta we die like archival assistants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 06:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30034395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tim wakes up somewhere unsettlingly familiar.(just a drabble. it’s not exactly angst, but it’s also not not angst)TMA seasons 1-3 spoilers!!
Relationships: Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 4





	timothy stoker meets a ghost, sort of.

he doesn’t remember what happened.

well he remembers everything being loud. 

and then he remembers it getting louder.

he remembers some extremely bright light. 

then he isn’t quite sure what happened.

he looks around and feels off, wherever he is.

it looks so overwhelming and underwhelming at the same time. 

it looks like the archives, but everything is off. 

the shelves are empty.

the desks were completely cleared out. not even a paperclip in sight. 

and everything just seems so bright and filtered compared to how damp and dark it should be. 

he finds what desk should be his, though it’s lacking everything that made it his, and took a seat. 

what else was there for him to do. 

“hey, stranger.” a warm voice came from behind him, startling the man slightly. 

he turned towards the voice and was met with a tall woman, with curly brown hair approaching him. 

“what is this place? is it the archives?” he asked, watching the woman sit at the empty desk next to his. it was supposed to be melanie’s desk, he thought. but that woman was not melanie. 

“no, tim. not exactly.” she smiled and reached for his hand. he let her hold his hand in her own for a few moments, feeling a odd sense of security from this mystery woman. 

“i’m really sorry, but, do i know you?” he questioned, studying her soft facial features, trying to place some form of familiarity. 

“you did once.” the woman said softly, gently pulling her hand away. 

“oh. i’m sorry?” he offered.

“don’t be.” she gave a melancholy smile. “it’s not your fault.” 

“okay...” he responds warily. he watches the woman as she checks a small golden wrist watch before standing up. 

“i have to go. but it was... great seeing you again.” the woman smiled, and left a kiss on tim’s forehead, before walking back behind him, the same way she walked in the room. 

things got real quiet again after that. 

he misses the woman, whoever she was. 

he wonders where she had gone off to. 

and he still wonders where he is, until where he is, is gone. 

and soon enough he is gone too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :) m
> 
> (apologizes for any grammar/spelling mistakes)


End file.
